


Twin Size Mattress

by inadequeer



Series: Who Are You Really [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boundaries, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ongoing Discussion of Consent, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadequeer/pseuds/inadequeer
Summary: Consent is an ongoing discussion
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Who Are You Really [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Twin Size Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> neil is trans and if you have a problem with that you can get fucked

“Andrew...” Andrew ignored him. It was Sunday and both of them were lying in the bed they now shared, Andrew reading and Neil dozing. He liked being together like this, not talking or even necessarily doing anything together, just being together in the same room in comfortable silence. That is until Neil had broken the silence.

“Andrew.” Neil repeated until Andrew looked up from his book and flicked him a bored look.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Neil rolled over onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. He watched Andrew for a reaction; but Andrew didn’t react, other than setting his book aside and looking equally closely at Neil.

“Why?” He asked flatly, a question Neil had been expecting him to ask.

“Because I’ve never done it before and I want my first time to be with you.” He answered honestly and then after a moment added, “And because I trust you. I know if I wanted you to stop, you would.” 

“It’s not that I don’t count all the other times we did stuff as  _ ‘sex’ _ ,” Neil continued, putting air quotes around the word sex. “but I think if it’s something you’re comfortable with then-” Andrew mercifully cut him off with a kiss, grabbing a handful of Neil’s shirt and pulling him in roughly. The breath that escaped Neil was a huff of relieved laughter as he kissed Andrew back, the tight knot of anxiety in his stomach finally starting to loosen. 

They kissed like that for a while, it could have been hours, it could have been days, Neil lost all track of time when Andrew was kissing him. Honestly Neil would have been content with just this but Andrew gave a sharp tug on his shirt which pulled him back to the moment.

“Take off your clothes.” He said roughly and Neil took a little bit of pride in the breathlessness in his voice.

“I’d rather you took them off for me.” He replied smartly, falling back onto his back with a grin and Andrew rolled his eyes at him.

“Idiot.”   
“You love me.”   
“You’re more trouble than your worth.”   
“You sure about that?”

Andrew clicked his tongue in irritation and crawled across the mattress to straddle Neil’s hips and then kissed him once again. Not nearly long enough in Neil’s opinion and he chased his lips with a disappointed whine when Andrew pulled away, but another tug to his shirt got his attention once more.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked.

“You still haven’t said if it’s okay with you.” Andrew didn’t answer, looking down at Neil with a difficult to read expression.    
“Andrew.” Neil said softly.   
“What.”   
“Yes or no?”

A long, heavy pause and then finally he answered. “Yes.”

“Then yes.” Neil answered in turn with a crooked smile.

Andrew helped him out of his shirt, tossing it aside and slowly running his hands up Neil’s scarred chest like he was trying to memorize him down to the bone. Neil arched his back up into his hands instinctively, loving the way his rib cage seemed to fit perfectly in the palms of Andrew’s hands. He curled his fingers into the sheets to keep them at his side as he tried and failed to suppress a full body shiver. Andrew’s hands reached the band of Neil’s sports bra and once again asked “Yes or no?” 

Neil’s stomach flipped uncomfortably but he wasn’t feeling particularly dysphoric today. It helped that Andrew couldn’t care less one way or the other, and when he saw Neil’s body for the first time he regarded every part of it with the same unflinching gaze. That was what helped Neil feel comfortable enough to nod and answer “Yes.”

  
  


He pulled the bra up and over Neil’s head and tossed it to wherever his shirt had landed, and then rolled one of his nipples between his fingers just rough enough to pull a breathy gasp from Neil, but not hard enough to hurt. Andrew caught the next noise Neil made in a kiss, smothering it with his lips. Taking his time to kiss and bite hungrily at Neil’s throat, teeth scraping against sensitive skin and leaving red marks that claimed Neil as his. Andrew must have noticed the way Neil’s hands squirmed and gripped the sheets, and not trusting his self restraint Andrew grabbed his wrists and pinned them up over his head.

It wasn’t the first time Andrew had held Neil like this, but for some reason in this position; on his back in a bed with another person on top of him it triggered something painful in Neil and panic lanced up in his gut and suddenly he was breathing a little too fast.

Andrew picked up on it right away and immediately stopped, his hands squeezing Neil’s wrist and grounding him in the moment just like his touch always did. Neil didn’t know why right now was suddenly different but his throat and chest felt tight.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s uh-” Neil tried to push the panic down and force himself to calm down but even though logically he knew this was Andrew and he was safe it still did nothing to slow his hammering heart rate. “When I was at Evermore and Riko would cut me he used to hold me down a lot like this.” He admitted and Andrew’s expression darkened murderously for just a moment before he gave Neil’s wrists one last squeeze and then released them and let his arms fall back to his side.

Already Neil could breathe easier, tension easing from his shoulders as he settled back down into the bed with a small smile. “Thanks.”   
“Don’t thank me for basic human decency.”   
“But I want to.”   
“Don’t. Do you want to keep going?”   
“Yeah.”

Andrew’s hands were at Neil’s sweatpants next, looking into his eyes and once again asking “Yes or no?” Neil had said he would answer as many times as Andrew needed to ask and he meant it. He actually felt a warm swell of affection whenever Andrew asked, because it meant Andrew cared enough about him and his comfort to check in with him every step of the way.

“Yes.”

Both of them were damaged, in different ways but neither of them was accustomed to a touch that wasn’t malicious or painful. Andrew’s determination to be different from the rest of the world, which had handled them so cruelly was all the proof Neil needed to know that Andrew cared about him, even if he never said it out loud. He didn’t understand how the rest of their teammates could think of Andrew as uncaring when his intentions were so clear in his actions.

He had to adjust his position to get Neil’s pants all the way off, lifting up onto his knees as Neil raised his hips to help kick them off until he was in nothing but his underwear, which were starting to develop a wet spot from where his need was beginning to leak through.

“Are you going to take your clothes off?” Neil asked, fully aware that he was basically naked while Andrew was still fully clothed. This wasn’t an unusual situation for them, Andrew preferred to keep his clothes on and Neil respected that.

“No.” Andrew grunted.

“Okay. I have condoms in my bag…” He expected a dry comment at the admission but Andrew said nothing other than,

“What pocket?”

“Uh, front.”

The box of condoms had been left conspicuously on his dresser some time after the other foxes found out that he and Andrew were together, and Neil wasn’t sure who had left it there but his money was on Nicky. He was still going to use them, even if they might have been a gag gift, after all Abby had been clear to inform him that just because Testosterone stopped his period it wasn’t birth control and Neil had no interest in risking it.

Andrew returned with the condom and a packet of lube, tossing them onto Neil’s chest and hooking his finger into the elastic of Neil’s boxers, looking into Neil’s eyes and again asking “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” 

And with that Andrew tossed Neil’s underwear aside, leaving him truly naked. Neil’s discomfort with his body had always been because of his secrets, whether it was his scars or being trans he always felt like he had to hold his breath any time someone saw his body, but he didn’t feel any of that right now. Just heat coiled in his gut and between his legs at being the focus of such intense attention.

Andrew crawled back on top of Neil getting situated between his legs, gripping his thighs he hefted Neil up into his lap after getting his own pants down low enough on his hips to get the condom on and Neil realized with a shock that Andrew was already hard. He watched with curiosity, since he never actually put a condom on anything or himself. Andrew tore the foil open and then using the lube he rolled it on, spreading the clear liquid down his dick and emptying the rest of it onto his fingers.

Neil wasn’t sure what it was for until Andrew’s hand traveled down between their bodies and slipped between his thighs, one finger spreading his folds to find dripping wet heat inside and then wasted no time in rubbing gently at Neil’s clit and pressing his finger to his entrance. 

“ _ Oh fuck… _ ” Neil shuddered, squeezing his legs around Andrew and letting his eyes fall shut. Andrew’s fingers felt completely different from his own, from the calluses to just the way he touched him. Andrew had touched him to get him off before, but this felt different. It felt... purposeful.

One finger slid inside easily and the second met almost no resistance, Neil had already been soaking wet without the lube, but the additional lubrication felt amazing. Andrew scissored his fingers slowly and methodically, stretching him until he could fit a third finger inside him and Neil couldn’t help the low groan that escaped him- with Andrew fingering him like this he could easily come undone but it wasn’t what he wanted. He still wanted to feel Andrew inside him.

“An- Andrew.” He groaned, reaching for him. “I’m ready. I want you. I want to feel you inside me.” 

Andrew made a noise as he inhaled sharply through his teeth and dug his fingers into Neil’s thighs, almost hard enough to bruise. Neil whined needily when he removed his fingers but that noise turned to a choked gasp in his throat when he began to thumb and stroke his clit with slick fingers pushing Neil even closer to the edge. He gasped and squirmed, thrusting and grinding up into Andrew’s hands desperate for friction, but Andrew must have sensed how close he was because suddenly those amazing wet fingers were gone and Neil was left with nothing but a groan of frustration.

Andrew took Neil’s scarred hand and brought it to the back of his neck once more as he positioned himself with one last intense look at Neil he asked “Yes or no?” 

Neil grit his teeth, so close to what he wanted he was aching for it, and in response he rolled his hips instantly, sliding his wet cunt against Andrew’s dick with a forceful “ _ Yes _ .” 

Andrew took a shuddering breath and pushed in slowly.

He went in maddeningly slow, one hand holding Neil’s hip with an iron grip to keep him still and Neil’s head fell backward with a groan when Andrew was finally inside him. Andrew gave him time to adjust to the feeling, watching him carefully for reactions before pushing further inside and finally bottoming out with a quiet sigh. He stayed like that, settled deep inside him and unmoving as he gave Neil time to adjust, dark eyes burning into Neil’s skin as Andrew looked for any signs of discomfort or pain.

“ _ Fuck _ , Andrew.” Neil repeated, unable to formulate anything more intelligent than that, rolling his hips slowly as he grew accustomed to the stretch and the sensation of being so completely filled. “Okay,” He murmured, opening his eyes once more to look up at Andrew and unable to keep the smile off his face. “You can move..”

Andrew kissed the stupid smile off his face, crushing their mouths togther as he slowly pulled out and then back in almost as slow as the first time. He set the pace like that, almost agonizingly slow in his ministrations,  _ in and out, _ until Neil felt like he was going to die. 

“I’m not going to break Andrew--  _ C’mon _ .” Neil whined, pulling gently at Andrew’s hair.

“Mouth says one thing, but these tell a different story.” Andrew murmured, his thumb tracing the old circular bullet wound at Neil’s collar bone and then skipping down to map the lines Riko’s knife had left.

“No they’re-  _ ah- _ if anything it’s proof that I  _ don’t _ break easy.”

“Not for lack of trying.”

“ _ Andrew.” _

“Needy.” Andrew murmured the word into his mouth, but Neil’s comeback was lost when Andrew suddenly slammed his hips forward, jostling him on the mattress and making him moan in surprise.

“Oh fuck-” Neil swallowed down another moan as Andrew began to pound him in earnest. “Yes, yes, yes fuck- Andrew.”

“You talk too much.” Andrew growled, but the falter in his rhythm gave him away. 

It didn’t take much more to push Neil over the edge, Andrew had been teasing him for so long and he was so desperate for any kind of friction that now that he had it it was almost too much. His breaths were coming quicker and quicker as he edged closer and closer until he came with a gasping moan, clenching down around Andrew who continued to fuck him through his orgasm, causing him to twitch and squirm, then he was coming too. Neil knew there was no way Andrew would come before him but he had halfway been expecting Andrew to pull out and finish off in the bathroom like he used to. Neil didn’t mind when he did that, but getting to see Andrew’s face as he climaxed was addictive, his lips parted on a harsh breath and his eyes squeezed shut.

Neil used his hand on Andrew’s neck to pull him down for a blissful kiss and moaning softly against his lips. He was panting like he had just played a full game and he felt warm and heavy deep in his bones. Andrew let him kiss him like that for a few more moments until he had caught his breath and then gently pulled away and pulled out.

“That was amazing.” Neil mumbled happily, rolling over on his side and curling up contentedly. “Thank you.”

“I said don’t thank me.” Andrew sighed, tying the condom off and walking it over to the garbage. “I’m going to take a shower.” He informed Neil, but Neil was already drifting off to sleep so he just hummed in response.

He woke just for a moment when Andrew rejoined him on the bed, smelling like aftershave and soap but he quickly fell back asleep when Andrew pulled the covers up over himself and settled in next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> neil is a heathen who sleeps with a sports bra on


End file.
